Imprisonment
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: Barbara is a normal, sixteen year old girl. Well, she tries to be, but being the daughter of Commissioner Gordon is very hard to get past, especially if the Joker is on the loose. Not really "on the loose" but locked behind a cell in GCPD, so there's no way he'd be able to get out, right? Set during the events of TDK.
1. Chapter 1

**Just letting you all know, Barbara Gordon in this story is sixteen, and it takes place during the events of "The Dark Knight", and everything else is the same. This may or may not be a BarbaraxJoker story. It all depends on you. I'm just a bit iffy on the age difference between them, eh, like I said, it all depends on you. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Go home, Gordon, that clown will keep till morning. Go get some rest, your gonna need it, tomorrow you take the big job," Mayor Garcia smiled, "you don't have any say in the matter, Commissioner Gordon!"

The entire police department clapped for the older man, but there was that lone claps that stood out from the others. They all stopped in that sudden moment, and focused their gaze on the Joker, who was clapping at Gordon's promotion.

It gave them chills to the core, it eventually began to die down and the police department regained their breath and began to move from their frozen spots.

"Hey, nice job, dad!" A much younger and feminine voice said at the left side of the room.

All eyes came to the voice, and they smiled at the girl they saw. It was nothing new about Barbara Gordon. She would often show up to hang out at the GCPD and do her remaining homework there, but today was different.

It was not a school day, and she had been at home on her laptop all day long, fixing all the newfound viruses on her computer, after that she decided she wanted to visit her father at his workplace.

Her red hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing an olive green jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and a grey scarf over the top of that. The bottom of her light blue skinny-jeans were covered in yellow socks and she had brown boots covering her socks.

She adjusted her glasses as she walked over to her dad, ignoring the other policemen and women, and gave him a great big hug.

Her father pulled away, "Babs, what are you doing here? It's nine o' clock, you should be at home and in bed right now." Sometimes it annoyed her how protective her father was. But than again, he is the new commissioner of GCPD.

Barbara frowned, "I'm sixteen, dad, besides it's Saturday, there's no school tomorrow."

Commissioner Gordon sighed, "Does your mother know you're here?"

"Yes, I told her while I was walking out."

It was so silent in the room, besides the hustling sound of people walking in and out of the room. But even though it was peaceful in the room, the looks the man with the green hair was giving the two, was very cold and calculating. He was smirking behind that small little cage that held him in.

He knew Gordon had a family, but he didn't know how old his two children were. His dark tunnel-like eyes were trained on the younger girl, and his smile had grown an inch wider when he had realized her age. Babs or...what was her name?

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he tried to come up with a name that went along with Babs. Well, the only one he could think of was "Barbara" and he thought it was quite strange how the mother and daughter would have the same first name.

_Barbara._

He flicked his tongue over his red lips, and watched as daddy commissioner and his little princess continued to chat about their day. Gordon looked so happy, smiled even, at the little redhead as she told him about the improvements she made on her laptop.

The rest of the policemen had began to pack up and head off towards their homes, but Gordon and his precious daughter were still there. Although, he was packing up his equipment, and she would follow him into his _old_ office, Joker's eye never left them. He wondered if either one of them would meet his gaze.

Barbara pulled her jacket over her shoulder as if began to slip off. She watched her father place all the things he was moving to his new office to a large pile on his desk, and that included a picture of their family.

For a strange reason, she felt as if someone was staring at her. She wanted so badly to turn around, but she already had an idea who was staring at her, and she _really _didn't want to connect eyes with _him_.

"Okay, Babs, I'm done. All I've got to do is put all of my stuff into the new office, but I'll do it tomorrow." Her father walked out of the room with a big smile on his face. It seemed like he was ignoring the criminals locked inside the cells; who were silently arguing, but weren't paying attention at the two. But one was of them. He was in a cell all to himself, staring at the older man.

Commissioner Gordon wrapped his arm behind his daughter's neck and he guided her towards the exit of the room, but before they exited; Barbara's human instinct to look back to the man staring at her overcomes her calm persona, and she peeked back staring into the black eyes of the Joker, feeling a gasp almost emerge from her throat as she realized _she _was the one he was staring at the entire time. He'd give her father occasional glances, but he was sneering at her through his tunnels for eyes.

And it almost made her eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank all of you who have read this story, and given me suggestions of what to do with this story! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Barbara Gordon was not a normal girl, atleast that's what she thought. She always thought how odd her personality differed while she was around a different crowd of people. When she was at the GCPD, she was charismatic, and took a sense of leadership; but while she was at school, she was that shy, nerdy girl.

Especially around John Blake. The boy who is seemingly popular among his peers, but isn't into sports too much. He honestly doesn't care for them. But what made him so popular was his friendliness. Not to mention he was funny, and cute. Most _definitely _cute.

She tried so much to make herself so ambiguous around him; but he was only three lockers away from hers, and shared a couple of classes together. So, when that familiar voice rang throughout that one hall, she just _had _to turn her head to him.

He was laughing along with his peers at a joke one of them had told him, and his dark hair shown through the bleak light that was shinning through the glass window. His smile was wide, and radiant. His brown eyes like melting chocolate. God, he was so beautiful.

She was just so glad that her locker door was covering her beet red face. She watched as he began to close his locker, and she began to mimic his actions, unintentionally. But unlike his success, she slammed the locker on her shoulder, causing her to drop all of her books for her next couple of classes.

"Shit," she hissed, and tried her hardest to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

She bent down on one knee to grab all of her books that were scattered all over the tile flooring of the hallway, and looked up to find brown eyes staring back at her.

"Here, let me help." John said, helping the redhead pick up her books.

She felt the blush rising in her cheeks, and allowed him to assist her with her book problem. "Thanks, John." She silently cursed at herself afterwards, though.

He gave her a half-smile, and stood up to hand her the books. She mimicked his actions, and stood a little too close to him. She noticed the tiny space between them, and backed away a little, hoping he wouldn't give her a strange look.

She felt cold metal against her unbruised arm, and realized she had forgotten to close it. She closed it quickly, and hoped John hadn't left for class.

Suddenly, the obnoxious sound of the bell rang throughout the entire building, and a thought clicked into her mind that she was tardy to class. She spun around, and when she did, she noticed that John was gone.

_Maybe he doesn't like me. _She felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, and clutched her books to her chest. It was too bad she didn't notice a piece of paper sticking out from one of her books.

She was about to take a step, when she felt a warm breath against the soft skin on her neck. Her breathing pattern froze, and her heart stopped responding. It was odd, everyone was already in their classroom, and she was the only person to be in the hallway.

She feared facing whoever was breathing on her, but her eyes moved for her. In their corner, she could make-out the edge of a purple sleeve, but nothing more.

The person's cheek grazed against her red hair, and that person's chin reached her earlobe, making sure the girl could hear him. She could feel an amused grin against her ear. It made her shudder, inwardly.

The voice shrill, but yet adding a tone of masculine, and insanity. "He was quite the looker, wasn't he?"

She felt the heated blush rush to her cheeks, and having an urge to say something back, she spun around to face the man who dared to sneak up on her.

As she got a full view and perspective on him, she gasped and felt a shiver go down her spine, no, a couple of shivers. She began to walk backwards down the hallway, past a couple of lockers.

That green hair that reached his shoulders, dark eyes that would seep themselves into your soul and his infamous purple and green suit that could never get off the news. Not to mention that insane laugh that left an echo in your brain.

Millions of questions were in her head as she felt her injured arm hit the hard metal of the lockers. _What is the Joker doing in my school? What does he want from me? Is he going to kill me, in this hallway? Why haven't the teachers and the authorities spotted him already? Could they be dead? _Her eye twitched at the thought of the teachers lying in a pool of blood, she wanted to throw up.

He started to make his way over to her, coolly, and said in a taunting way, "Daddy's little girl."

Barbara gulped, and ignored the pain in her left shoulder. Her lips were trembling, and she tried her best to avoid the knife in his hand, but her eyes always found a way back to it. "What do you want from me?" She held her books a little tighter, still not noticing the piece of paper sticking out from her history book.

She saw a sneer form on his face but he didn't respond, which made the situation only worse. She started to say her last goodbyes inside her head:

_Mom, I'm sorry with all of the silly arguments I've had with you, I love you even though you embarrass me sometimes at the grocery store by waving at my peers. But I know you do that out of love._

_Dad, I love you, and I'm still trying to understand why you won't let me get a position in the GCPD. I know at this age I'm too young, and your over-protectiveness can be extremely annoying, but you want me to be safe. _

_James, You're my irritating younger brother who is convinced I have 'cooties' _ _but you only pick on me because you know no matter how much you may irk me, I'll always forgive you._

She came to the edge of the wall, and all of a sudden, she felt something being pulled over her head, and everything turned as black as the night sky.

* * *

Joker watched as his henchmen dragged the unconscious body of Barbara Gordon to the wall, and her books were scattered all over the floor. But there was that lone piece of paper that remained in it's place, standing like a bookmark in the history book.

"Hey, boss, I found somethin'." One of his goons said.

Joker's eyes averted from the girl to the goon's finger, and saw the piece of paper that was hanging from the book. He furrowed his eyebrow, and picked it up to find it in a messy handwriting, obvious from a boy. Perhaps that boy she was talking to earlier.

* * *

_He had shot all of the teachers that were in his way. It was amusing to him actually, their facial expressions were horrified as soon as they saw him and his goons. There were two police officers that stood nearby, and they too had their jaws dropped as soon as they saw the Joker strolling down the corridor as if nothing was wrong. _

_Learning about the girl had been easy. She was a teenage computer geek, who preferred to stay home, tweaking her computer rather than hanging out with her friends, which she had quite a few. She looked absolutely nothing like the commissioner, so he assumed she looked like her mother. _

_She discovered her locker number, and read her transcript, exceptionally smart in academics, but her struggle was art, which had made him raise an eyebrow. She wasn't an creative person. She had more of a left-brain rather than the right. _

_He continued his way down the corridor, and stopped when he heard her voice. It was very recognizable, and it was quick to identify. It was sweet, and innocent, just like her personality. He detected the nervousness in her tone as she went to pick up her books, and heard the masculine voice respond to her. It made sense. _

_Barbara Gordon, daddy's little girl had a itty-bitty crush on that boy. He took a quick glance at the 'shy love scene' and that face was slightly recognized, but it wasn't exactly the face that he saw, it was the features. _

_Than it clicked in his twisted brain. The boy had an brother who worked in GCPD. The brother was young, and held alot of female attention, unbeknownst to him. His brother was David Blake, the newest, and youngest member to join GCPD. _

_And Barbara Gordon had a crush on his younger brother. He smirked as the boy turned to leave, once the redhead turned her attention elsewhere. _**_This is going to be fun. _**

* * *

Joker unfolded the paper, and read it with a smile emerging from that wicked smirk he couldn't swipe from his face. He averted his gaze to the unconscious girl, and stuck the paper in the pocket of his pants.

_It's too bad you won't be able to make your date with Mr. GCPD-wannabe. _


End file.
